bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zero Division (Another Poetic Spartan)
, will be using several new ideas not seen in the established canon of Bleach in order to differentiate it from other Gotei 13 related articles on the site. Any comments regarding the changes would be very welcome! }} | name = Royal Guard | kanji =王属特務 | romanji =Ōzokutokumu | leader(s) = (Presumed) | founder(s)= (Presumed) | headquarters =Palace of the King of Souls | affiliation = | purpose =Protection of: *Soul King *Royal Family *Royal Palace }} during the infamous , before membership increased.}} The Royal Guard (王属特務, Ōzokutokumu; Royal Special Task Force and King Subordinate Secret Service respectively), also referred to as the Zero Division or Squad Zero, was a specialized organization supposedly under the employment of the and the Royal Family. Members of Squad Zero were specifically chosen for their outstanding skills and abilities, exemplary service record, and unbreakable dedication to the Shinigami Way. Role and Operation The Zero Division was originally a secretive branch of the Gotei 13 responsible for a series of unspecified duties, largely rumoured to have been intelligence, counter-espionage, and act as a Special Operations contingent. Eventually, the Zero Division was shortly decommissioned due to being deemed as a waste of military resources. As such, their assets were divided equally among the Gotei 13. However, the Zero Division was reinstated once again with the intervention of the Soul King and the Royal Family, who evidently saw the untouched potential in the Zero Division. It was subsequently reconstructed under their orders, forgoing all previous duties for one simple task delegated by the Soul King: They were also tasked with the extensive extermination of Hollows, specifically Menos Grande. However, the extent of their assignment and the specific circumstances remained vague and unknown. Recruitment and Training Organization Section I Section II Section III Uniform Known Members The membership of the Royal Guard was almost exclusively made up of former Captains of the Gotei 13 who where promoted to the post. Only two known members never actually served as previous Captains, Jiro Kazuki and Hayate Tsukushima. Even though both were Captain-level Shinigami, Jiro turned down every promotion he was ever offered while Hayate proved himself worthy of the position. Should a Captaincy position open up within the Gotei 13 members of the Royal Guard can apply for the position, as was the case with Tōshirō Hitsugaya when he returned to Captain the 10th Division. † = Deceased Current *'Jiro Kazuki'. Former Unseated member of the 7th Division under Captain and later Captain . His promotion occurred some years after the and was the subject of much debate within the Zero Division itself. *'Hayate Tsukushima'. Former Captain-level Member within the Gotei 13. Branded a criminal after being subjected to experiments by Shuten Tamane and , he escaped to the Human World with the help of Kei Yume, where he continued to serve Soul Society despite the animosity. His promotion occurred sometime after the defeat of Shuten and WITHHELD. *[[Yachiru Unohana (Raze)|'Yachiru Unohana']]. Former Captain of the 4th Division. Sometime after the death of Captain Yamamoto and the appointment of Captain Madoka Mizuki, Yachiru was offered a position with the Zero Division for her skill on the battlefield and the fact that she had a hand in training several of the current Captains and various shinigami throughout the realms, giving the Zero Division a tactical advantage should a conflict ever arise. *' '. *' '. *' '. *' '. *'Unknown Member'. Former *'Hikaru Kazuhira'. Former affiliate of and the Gotei 13, promoted shortly before Averian's first attack. He was forced to leave the organization after interfering with the battle between Jiro Kazuki, Sousetsu Shiba and Averian. *'Tōshirō Hitsugaya'. Former Captain of the 10th Division. He was preceded by Meian Shiba and then returned to the post following Meian's shift in allegiance to the Ryū Order. *'Ryōta Hachirō'. Former Captain of the 5th Division following , where he was then preceded by Captain Tsuyoki. He then defected from the organization to side with the Dragonforce, saying that he had a promise to keep. Terminology Due to being a rather tight-nit group as a result of their numbers, the Zero Division had developed a series of terms and jargon for shorthand communication amongst each other. It also acts as a means to hide confidential information away from prying ears or to just facilitate privacy for the individuals. They were closely-guarded secrets and only a very few outsiders achieved the right to know what they meant. It ranged from cryptic and short statements, possible implications of Kido, and the use of Morse Code. *'Captains': Oldest known term used by the Zero Division. It was used to describe the strongest former Captains of the Gotei 13. They also served as Soldiers for the Royal Guard, which effectively made the Soldier nomenclature have no meaning. *'Staff': Described the Shinigami who served the Zero Division but were not fit for combat. *'Fogey': Original Members of the First Zero Division. *'Big Boss': Nickname for the . *'Boss': Nickname for Captain-Commander . *'Young Ones': Ranked Shinigami. (Captains, Lieutenants, Seated) *'Babies': Unseated Shinigami & Pluses *'Giants': Gate Guardians *'Crossed Over': Death/Died *'Purge': Leave/Destroy Everything *'Drop': A landing through the use of the Tenchūren. *'Hot Drop': A Tenchūre Landing in a dangerous area, typically during wartime or in an enemy-controlled area. *'Cold Drop': A Tenchūren insertion in a safe zone, away from conflict. Usually involved in a secure, designated area. *'Pea Pod': Individual insertions through the use of single-seat modified Tenchūrens into various combat zones. *'Magician': Described an individual with an exceptional prowess for Magic-based attacks. Usually used for the Kido-Corps or talented Kido Users. *'Butcher': A term coined for individuals with immense skill in Zanjutsu or Swordplay. Kenpachi Zaraki was one notable example. *'Monks/Priests': A generic term used to describe Quincy. Believed to be a reference to the general similarities between Quincy Clothing to a Monk/Priest's typical Attire. *'Ghosts': A generic term used to describe Hollows. Gallery File:Squad_0.jpg File:Royal_Guard_Symbol.jpg Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes *Theories about a Zero Division in existence had been going on for years between the Fan Base. In most instances, they were accurate more or less. Navigation